1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems for providing power and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for utilizing existing motors with output shafts for drivingly rotating blades to drive power units adapted for delivering power, such as electrical power, compressed air, or compressed hydraulic fluid, for example.